


30 Halloween prompt challenge

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, halloween prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 prompts surrounding Halloween, through October.</p><p> </p><p>This story has officially been put out to pasture, since it's long past Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1. Making caramel apples.

“What'cha doing in here.” Sam asked, coming into the bunker kitchen.

Dean jumped a little, but relaxed and smiled over his shoulder as he continued to stir something in a pot on the stove.

“Well we've never had a real kitchen before and I wanted something sweet and tis the season.” He shrugged a little, jerking his head towards the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Following his line of sight, Sam shook his head a little at the small barrage of apples, complete with sticks, that were sitting there.

“Caramel apples, huh?”

“As I said.” Dean shrugged again.

Sam smiled a little, walking over and wrapping his arms around Deans stomach, kissing the side of his neck, watching him stir the golden liquid in the pot.

“Need any help?”

“Uhmm. If you could chop up the pretzels and nuts I would appreciate it.”

“Got it.”

The kitchen fell silent again as Dean continued to cook the caramel and Sam grabbed a cutting board and knife. The peanuts were already mostly broken, Sam could only guess they were the bottom of the barrel, so he made quick work of them. Next he did the best to not just crush the pretzels, though he didn't do the best job, it still worked. By the time he was done Dean had brought the caramel over, and they started dipping the apples.

Once they were all dipped and starting to get tacky, they added the toppings, making more of a mess than anything. Soon enough they were done and they stepped back from their work.

“So what now?” Sam asked.

“Well that's it, now just let them set and eat them.”

“How long's that going to take?”

“Long enough for you to get naked and I can eat the left over caramel.” Dean smirked, making Sam turn a little red, though it didn't stop him from letting Dean lead him towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Raking leafs
> 
> -NSFW-

“Always with the scissors.” Dean mumbled sarcasticly as he ran the rake over the grass, collecting the dead leafs.

Bobby had a small job he had to do and as a 'payment' for them staying there this time, he asked that they raked the lawn. So after Bobby left, the two did rock paper scissors to see who would be the one to do the raking. And to Sam it wasn't a surprise that he won and Dean was out in the chilly air.

Not that the yard was all the big, but it was the principle of the thing that he was out doing this when he could be watching tv. Or better yet, the two of them taking advantage of the empty house. It had been a while since he had heard Sam really scream his name. With the new train of thought, Dean found himself working the rake faster, more eager to get back into the house. It didn't take nearly as long before he was done with the foliage and was headed back into the house.

“Sammy?” He called, when he didn't see him on the lower level of the house.

“Up stairs.”

Heading to the stairs, he took them two at a time, heading toward the bedroom that they shared when they were there. He was about to call out again when he didn't see him, before he realize he could hear the water running.

“A shower, really? I was the one.” He cut himself off as he looked over the tub, that was full of water, and Sam who was nothing but his boxers.

“Thought my big strong man could use a little relaxing.” Sam smiled, turning the water off and standing up.

“Well it was very hard work.” Dean smirked, biting his lip as Sam pulled his clothes off, dropping them to the floor.

“I can tell, very hard.” Sam returned the smirk, running his palm over Deans cock before pulling him towards the water.

Dean sunk into the hot water, groaning softly as it washed over him, Sams hands running over his skin in slick slides.

“Feel good?” Sam asked, running his fingers into Deans hair.

“Mmhmm.” Dean moaned softly, as Sam kissed his his shoulder. “Be better if you were in here with me.”

Sam chuckled a little, but stood and pulled his underwear off before moving into the tub, straddling Deans hips. Both of them groaned softly, lips pressing together as Sam wrapped his hand around them both, rocking his hips slowly. It never moved past a slow grind, but Dean couldn't care, since Sams moans were still as sweet as ever when he came, triggering Dean a few moments later.

“Damn you, I was going to make you scream.” Dean grumbled against Sams lips.

“You can do that later, now it's time to eat some dinner and relax.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 3: Playing in leafs.
> 
> -NSFW- -weecest-

“Dean!” Sam all but squeaked as he was lifted and tossed into a large pile of leafs.

“Lighten up, Sammy.” Dean smiled, the 19 year old's cocky smile on his face.

“You suck.” He grumbled, though didn't try to get up, just tossed a handful of leafs close to Deans face.

“Very well, or so you've told me.” He winked, making Sam blush and roll to try and get away.

Though Dean was having none of it, as Sam only got a few inches before he was pounced. Leafs started flying around as the two wrestled, Sams long limbs getting in the way more than helping him out. However he liked to play dirty and got a few feet away, when he stuck a handful of the dry leafs up Deans shirt. But he still didn't get too far, since Dean was still slightly faster and had him pinned benieth him in no time.

“That's not nice.” Dean panted, shaking the final few leafs out of his shirt.

“Neither is throwing me in leafs in the first place.” Sam shot back, squirming a little, stopping when Dean pressed a leg between his legs.

“Well I can't throw you on the bed at the motel right now, so here it is.”

“Dean.” Sam whined, though kissed back with a vengeance when Dean pressed their lips together.

Dean could feel leafs crunching between his fingers as he pushed them into Sams hair, and the younger would throw a bitch fit later; for now, he just let out a moan when the locks were tugged.

“Please, Dean.” Sam gasped, grinding down against the leg between his.

“Come on Sammy, know you can get off like this.” He smirked.

“Fuck.”

“Such a dirty mouth.” He tsked, kissing the skin above Sam's collar.

His only answer was a high whine, Sam pulling his head back in for another kiss as he ground against Deans leg. It only took a few more growled words in Sams ear to have him coming in his underwear, holding Dean close. Dean groaned as he felt Sam come, felt the wetness, pushing him closer to the edge.

“Come for me, come for me, big brother.” Sam whimpered, sending Dean over the edge.

“Little brat.” Dean mumbled, kissing him again.

“You know it.” He smiled into the kiss.


	4. Hunting for pumpkins

“This is dumb.” Dean said, driving down another back road, following signs.

“It is not, now stop complaining.”

“You don't even like Halloween, yet we're doing what?”

“Looking for pumpkins. And I know I don't, but maybe I want to stop hating the holiday so much.”

“And you couldn't do that by buying a pumpkin pie and eating it.”

Sam shot him a bitch face as they finally found the place and Dean pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off. The two hopped out, looking around at the sea of orange around them.

“Where do we start?” Dean asked.

“Over there I guess.”

The two picked up a cart and started looking, both laughing as they started to realize that they didn't have any idea what they were looking for. Soon enough however they started getting better, finding some pumpkins that weren't soft or lumpy. And part of Dean was lightened by the smile that Sam had, while looking at the tiny pumpkins they had inside.

“Think you got enough?”

“I think so.” Sam nodded, helping put all their bounty in the trunk.

“You're lucky, you're so good in bed.”

Sam chuckled a little, pulling Dean close and into a kiss.

“Love you too, big brother.”


	5. Carving pumpkins

Dean mumbled to himself as he ripped of another piece of tape, sticking it to paper and gourd, before looking over the paper again. He could fight, shoot a target from further away than anyone he knew, he could kill any supernatural being. Yet he couldn't put a stencil on a pumpkin?

Sighing again, he put another piece of tape on, nodding as it made the paper less wrinkled and flatter to the pumpkin.

“Having fun?” Sam asked, looking over Deans shoulder.

“Not in the least, why couldn't you just do this for me?” He grumbled.

“Because you wanted to have the full experience, that includes putting the paper on.”

“And here I thought cleaning them was the worst part. Seems like I was wrong.”

“Just wait until you're done and how awesome it will look.” Sam smiled, kissing the spot behind Dean's ear, making him groan softly.

“Keep that up and I'm not going to be able to get anything else done tonight.”

“What? This?” Sam smirked, kissing the spot again, before nipping it softly.

Setting the pumpkin on the table, Dean stood up, pulling Sam into a deep kiss, pressing him towards the bedroom.

“I warned you.” He gasped against his lips.

“You don't hear me stopping you.” Sam whimpered, bouncing on the bed.

“Good.”


	6. prompt 6: Making pumpkin pie

Dean cursed softly as he pulled the guts out of another pumpkin as Sam peeled the rind off the one that he just finished. The last thing he wanted to be doing a few days before Halloween was making real pumpkin pie, but his hands were tied. Not physically, but because he would do anything for the 15 year old next to him. Who hated all things Halloween, but at school there had been a paper passed out from one of his teachers that was extra credit. To make a pumpkin pie from scratch and to bring in the pictures proving that you did it. So here he was helping Sam, who begged and promised lots of things that Sam had been blushing the whole time while saying.

“Here.” Dean said, handing the cleaned pumpkin to him.

“Can you cut this one up?” Sam asked, handing back the other one.

“Yea.” He nodded, taking the skinned pumpkin and setting it on the cutting board.

After the two were cut up, Sam took another picture of the pieces on the pan and they stuck it in the oven.

“So now what?” Sam asked.

“We let it cook, while we do we get the other things together. And of course pictures.”

Sam nodded, grabbing the other things as Dean grabbed some bowls. Together they mixed the rest of the ingredients, Dean checking the pumpkin and deeming it not done yet.

“How much longer?” Sam asked, pushing the bowl away from him.

“Maybe 10 minutes or so.” He answered, hopping to sit on the kitchen table.

“Cool.”

Stepping up, Sam slotted himself between Deans legs, tilting his head up and giving Dean a soft kiss. Dean smiled against his lips, pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around Sams waist, holding him tight. As it started getting deeper, Sams fingers found their way into Deans hair, tugging lightly on the strands. Sam started pressing Dean back, one knee on the table when a ding made the two of them jump.

“The pumpkins done.” Dean husked, nipping Sams lip before pressing him back.

Sam tried not to pout, this was his project after all, as the pan was pulled out and put on the top.

“You know, we have to let that cool before we can go on.” Dean smirked, crooking his fingers at Sam.

Smiling, Sam pushed himself back between Deans legs, lips finding his again.


	7. Prompt 7: On a hayride

Sams eyes were wide as he looked around, small legs swinging since they didn't reach the ground from the hay bunch he was sitting on. Next to him, Dean had his hand, looking around as well, smiling at the horses they could see in the distance.

Bobby wasn't one for things like this, too many people for his liking and he couldn't really carry around a gun. But when Dean had seen the add for the hay ride and asked him to take him and Sam, he really couldn't tell him no. Not when John was gone again and they needed a distraction so they didn't ask too many questions. Dean knew a little about what was going on, but he was still too young to really hold and use weapons, not that John agreed.

“Bird.” Sam said, pacifier moving in his mouth, finger pointing.

“That's a hawk.” Bobby said, following the young ones line of sight.

“Pretty.”

“It is, Sammy.” Dean nodded, bouncing a little as the wagon hit a dip in the road.

The rest of the ride, the two were quiet, looking around and smiling at the farm animals and miles of pumpkins they could see. When it was done, Bobby picked up Sam, who was starting to fall asleep and took the two to the car. In the back Sam fell asleep on Deans shoulder as Dean was talking quietly about all the animals they saw. They were a few minutes from the house when Dean went quiet and a quick look told him that the younger was asleep.

When he got to the house, he picked up the two and brought them in the house. For a minute he almost put them in separate rooms, but he decided against it. Since last time he tried to tried to put them in different rooms, Sam woke up screaming and Dean had a small panic attack. And he wanted them to have a good time all around, so together it was.


	8. Prompt 8: Haunted hay ride

Sam wanted to sigh as he sat on the back of the wagon, his classmates looking excited about being here and doing this. He wanted to pull his hair out. Why he ever agreed, he wasn't quite sure, since he could be in his apartment right now, waiting for Dean to show up. But no, Dean told him that he wasn't going to be there till the middle of the night or early morning, so he chose to go. Even if he could guess that nothing on this ride would actually scare him. Not unless a real vampire or werewolf decided to show up.

“Ready to git?” The driver called, getting a flurry of responses from the rest of the people.

The wagon started moving, Sam leaning on the back part, fighting the urge to yawn at the stupidity of it all.

One of the first things that popped out at them, was a 'mass murderer' who banged on the wagon and made most of them jump. Then came a chainsaw hillbilly, followed by a 'werewolf', who was then followed by a 'vampire'. The only thing that made him tense up for a bit was a psycho clown that jumped on the wagon then jumped back off.

He was about to tell his friends that he would be jumping off and just walking back, when a grim reaper jumped on. Sam could tell he wasn't part of the place, since he wasn't doing a great scaring job, and the fact that he stopped on the back.

“Follow me.” The reaper whispered, before jumping off.

Sam blinked a few times, before he made sure that the driver wasn't looking before he hopped off the back and hid in the bushes. He would of waited until the wagon was fully gone, but he didn't get a chance as he was spun around and pulled against the reaper.

“Not going to be here until the middle of the night, huh?” Sam smiled as he took the hood off Deans face.

“Well, I may have lied a little, but hey, surprised you.” He smiled, holding Sams hips.

“You did, though I'm glad you picked this instead of a clown.”

“It was a close call.”

“Ass.” Sam grumbled, but didn't stop Dean as he pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> With each, some with be fluffy. Some with be more nsfw. I'll add a 'nsfw' at the beginning of the chapters if they fall into that range.


End file.
